Make Me Sway
by Ming-Chan
Summary: After so many years of struggle the fighting couple are finally together. Everything is perfect. Or is it? What's this? Tsukasa cheating? What is Tsukushi going to do? Kick his ass duh! One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own, unfortunately. o( . )o

Make me Sway

"And to the right, a little more, more ah! Yes good. Thrust your pelvis out more and move your hips. Move with me now. Good good. You're doing very well Mr. Doumyouji." The lady purred.

Tsukasa straightened up from his position and gave the woman a smile. He disentangled his arms from her slim waist and took a step back. Running a hand through his thick curls he stretched out his aching back. "Do you think I can do this? What if she just hits me?"

Tossing her dark curls over her shoulder, the woman winked playfully at him. "I'm sure your wife will be very shocked to see what you've been up to." Glancing down she checked her watch. "Well it is already 8:30 p.m. It's time for my next client."

Tsukasa nodded. He picked up his jacket and his change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. Turning on the tap, he splashed the cool water onto his flushed skin. Grabbing a towel from his bag he quickly dried his face. Straightening up he winced slightly as the muscles in his lower back protested. _Ow._ He moved his shoulder blades carefully trying to work out the kinks. Leaning his palms flat against the porcelain sink countertop, he let out a sigh.

"One more week, just one more. She better appreciate this." He shook his head and proceeded to pull off his shirt. Tsukasa thought back to the reason he was doing this.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Tsukasa I'm home!" Tsukushi declared. Tsukasa looked up from his desk as she burst into their bedroom. Stopping to take off her coat she then proceeded to twirl around in a circle. As she came to a stop and faced him, she let out a small giggle at the look on his face. _

"_I take it you had a good time?" he asked. _

"_Mm-Hmm!" She smiled and walked over to the vanity all the while humming to herself. As she ran a brush through her long dark hair she swayed her hips back and forth to music only she seemed to hear. _

"_Women and their 'girls' night out'." Tsukasa muttered to himself shaking his head. _

"_Ahem I heard you baka. You really should have come with us. I think you would have enjoyed the movie. Shall we Dance was very sweet.1" _

"_Hmm, let me think. A night out with bubbly females gossiping about how sexy Brad Pitt looks in denim before watching a sappy movie about an old man trying to get his groove on. Sounds riveting." _

"_Your sarcasm is both humorless and predictable." Rolling her eyes she turned back towards the mirror and continued to brush her hair. After a few minutes she put the brush down and turned to look at her husband. His curly head was bent over a stack of proposals and files. His brow was knitted in concentration as he signed that and circled this. She smiled faintly and walked over. Too engrossed in his work, he didn't notice her until she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her face into his shoulder. _

"_Something you want?" He chuckled to himself as he reached an arm around grasping her waist. He pulled her on to his lap. Tsukushi rested her head against his warm chest. He gently stroked her hair as they stayed in that position for some time. Finally Tsukushi broke the silence with her next question. _

"_Tsukasa, can we take dance lessons?"_

_Tsukasa's hand froze. "Dance…lessons…?"_

"_Yeah, you had Eisai training right? You should know how." She pulled back and looked him in the eye. Her large chocolate brown eyes stared up at him innocently._

"_Well, if you're talking about Ball room dancing. But It's not something I did willingly. It wasn't really my favourite lesson." He said carefully not fully trusting that seemingly innocent look in her eyes. _

_She beamed up at him. "Well then, can we? There was Ball room dancing in the movie but Shigeru and I were thinking of doing the Latin dancing."_

"_I don't think I'm letting you go out with Shigeru anymore." He shook his head slightly as he gently pushed her away. _

"_Oh come on. Please? Please?" She stuck her bottom lip out._

"_Don't look at me like that. The day I take more dance lessons when I don't have to is the day Hell freezes over."_

_Pouting more Tsukushi stood up from his lap and stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine I'll just ask Hanazawa Rui I'm sure he'll go with me." She turned around and headed for the bathroom._

"_If you're trying to make me jealous it won't work. He hates dancing more than I do!" He yelled to her retreating back. But she didn't hear him for she closed the door behind her. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, at least Tsukasa was sure of one thing. Hell had definitely frozen over. For here he was taking dance lessons and willingly too. He hadn't planned on taking them but a few days after Tsukushi's request he had found himself thinking of what to do for their second wedding anniversary. When no ideas came to him he decided to suck it up, swallow his pride and sign up for the stupid lessons. Luckily for him Tsukushi did not carry out her threat of taking Rui. She was too busy with her own work to sign up for them. The lessons weren't exactly hard, but Latin dancing was very different from Ball room. His legs ached, his back ached, hell even his groin ached. All those sharp twists and leg lunges. 2

Tugging on his dress shirt he continued to button it up. After that he stuffed his used shirt into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Upon exiting the bathroom he waved goodbye to his dance instructor Minako. She didn't notice him though, for she was preoccupied with another student.

Checking his watch he saw that it was already quarter to nine. "Crap, I'm late again. Tsukushi is going to kill me."

Quickening his pace he jogged down the brightly lit hallway and entered the elevator.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mistress your dinner is getting cold. Perhaps you should eat it now."

Tsukushi turned towards the maid that was addressing her. " I will soon thank you. Tsukasa is not home yet?"

"No Mistress."

Letting out a sigh Tsukushi got up from her desk and followed the maid into the dining hall. Glancing up at the clock on the mantel she saw that the time was 7:00 p.m. Furrowing her brows she let out another sigh. This was the seventh time Tsukasa was late coming home. Sure it wasn't uncommon for him. This was a very busy time of year for the company. But he usually called to tell her to either wait for him or go ahead and eat. He hadn't been telling her about work lately moreover. She wondered if anything was wrong. Shaking her head lightly she began to eat without him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The door clicked open. Tsukushi glanced up from the book she was reading from her position on the bed and spied Tsukasa walking in. He set his briefcase down with a thud and rubbed his face tiredly. She glanced over at the clock beside the bed and saw it was 9:30 p.m.

"You're late you octopus."

Tsukasa looked up and saw his wife stretched out on their bed reading a book. He smiled wryly and merely nodded his head. "Sorry, work ran a little later than expected and there was an accident on the road. Traffic was backed up quite a bit."

"I see, why didn't you call I was waiting to have dinner with you."

"My phone is not working." He replied while taking off his suit jacket. Suddenly the phone in his pocket went off. His eyes widened. He scrambled to turn it off not bothering to see who was calling. When he finally shut it off Tsukushi was staring at him one delicate eyebrow raised.

"Not working huh?"

"I mean it had no signal…because… we… were under a bridge. By the time we got out we were nearly home so I just didn't bother to call." He met her gaze unwaveringly. Although inside he felt like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Not sure if his cover had been blown he merely continued to look back at her. Finally she shook her head and looked back at her book.

"Try using the car phone next time. That's what it's for."

He let out a sigh of relief and stepped into the washroom for a quick shower. Fifteen minutes later Tsukasa emerged from the steam filled bathroom clad in nothing but a towel. On the bed Tsukushi watched as he walked over to the mirror and ran a comb through his straightened hair. She looked him over; her eyes following the small rivulets of water run down the smooth expanse of his toned back disappearing into the towel hanging low on his hips.

"Keep looking I know I'm beautiful." Tsukasa smugly teased. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her through the mirror.

Tsukushi merely rolled her eyes and turned over onto her back. "Sure, beautiful. Oh and by the way Tsukasa, you have toilet paper stuck to your foot."

Glancing down Tsukasa muttered a curse and took the offending piece of material off of his foot. He walked into the closet to change. When he walked back out Tsukushi had already settled in on the bed.

Turning off the side table lamp, Tsukasa lifted the heavy blanket and settled in beside her.

"Tsukasa did you want to have lunch together tomorrow?"

"Um, I'm going to be in meetings all day. I don't think I can."

"Will you be home in time for dinner?"

"Maybe, I might have to go out with some associates after work though."

"Oh." She paused, waiting for him to say something.

"Well good night."

"Good night."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tsukushi? Tsukushi-Chan? Yoo-hoo! You in there?" Shigeru waved her hand in front of the girl in question. Tsukushi didn't seem to notice as she continued to look off into space deep in thought.

Shigeru pouted as her friend continued to ignore her. Looking around her gaze fell upon the unopened straw in front of Tsukushi. Picking it up, she carefully ripped off the end of the paper wrapping and blew it towards Tsukushi's face. The wrapper sailed through the air smacking the other girl in the cheek.

Startled from her reverie Tsukushi looked up to see Shigeru giggling at her. "Oh sorry Shigeru. I guess I'm a little out of it."

"A little? Tsukushi you were off in lala land. I was calling you for ten minutes. Are you o.k.?"

"Oh yeah I guess." Shigeru stared at the other girl disbelievingly. "O.k. it's just…Tsukasa's…"

"Stupid? An octopus? What? Give me more to go on." Tsukushi smiled at her friend weakly.

"I don't know it's probably nothing but lately he's been coming home so late, and every time I try calling him at work he's either too busy, in a meeting, just stepped out or some other excuse. And every time I ask him if he wants me to visit him and drop by a bento he always tells me some reason for me not to go." She stopped and looked down.

"Well isn't this time of year the busiest for Doumyouji Corp.?" Shigeru asked.

"Well, yeah…I thought it was that too. But…" She stopped again.

"But…?" Shigeru titled her head to get a better look at her friends face. Her mouth dropped open as she saw a single tear roll down Tsukushi's cheek.

"Tsukushi what's wrong? What is it?" She moved her chair and dragged it beside her. Placing a hand on her shoulder she patted her back comfortingly. _Tsukasa you idiot what did you do this time?_ Shigeru thought to herself.

Tsukushi looked up at her wiping a tear away. "I…I was just picking up some used shirts that Tsukasa left in the closet. They smelt like women's perfume. Neither Tsukasa nor I wear that brand. And there were small traces of red lipstick on his collar." At that Tsukushi's dark eyes began to shimmer with tears.

"He doesn't tell me anything lately. It's just been 'I'm tired' or 'I'm hungry'. I want to trust him but…I don't know what to do!"

Shigeru's brows furrowed in sympathy. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing. Tsukasa would never cheat on you. A lot of his business associates use female representatives now. Maybe their perfume just rubbed off on him during a meeting or something. And the lipstick on the collar…uh well…does Tsukasa…have…any _interests_ you don't know about? Like…feminine interests? I mean I've always thought he was metro sexual 3, but who knows?" Shigeru quirked her eyebrow up.

Tsukushi let out a laugh and shook her head. "No." She paused. "Not that I know of."

"Haha. See. Why don't you go visit him now? It's almost lunch time. Go home fix him a bento, you know he loves them." Shigeru smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Shigeru. I will." She said returning the smile. Picking up her bag she quickly exited the café towards her car.

When she got home she swiftly put together a bento for Tsukasa. As she exited the kitchen she saw Tama giving orders to some maids.

"Tsukushi why are you here? I thought you had a brunch date with Ookawahara-san." Tama asked.

"I'm going to drop off a bento for Tsukasa. I'll be back later."

"Young people." Tama shook her head.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The elevator dinged open and Tsukushi stepped off. She walked down a well lit and elegantly decorated hallway with plush beige carpeting. The walls were lined with several oil paintings. At the end of the hall was a door that read: Doumyouji Tsukasa in big gold letters. Opening the door Tsukushi stepped in and greeted Ayumi, Tsukasa's secretary.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Doumyouji." Ayumi welcomed.

"Hi Ayumi, is Tsukasa in his office?"

"I'm afraid I haven't seen him. He was in a few meetings this morning and I've been busy with paperwork so I'm not sure if he's still in there. Shall I page him?"

"Um sure. I'll be waiting in his office."

The secretary smiled, "Right away." Tsukushi turned to leave towards Tsukasa's inner office but turned when Ayumi spoke again. "Oh and Doumyouji-san your wedding anniversary is coming in three days right? Happy early anniversary."

"Oh thank you."

Upon entering Tsukasa's office, Tsukushi walked over to his large desk and dropped the bento on top. She sat down in his chair to wait. Her legs barely grazed the carpet. Sighing she adjusted the height of the chair, muttering to herself. "That octopus head and his ridiculously long legs."

A flashing at the corner of her eye caused her to turn. The answering machine flickered red indicating a message. Deciding to save Tsukasa the trouble of listening to it she decided to take a message for him. Grabbing a pen and some post-it notes she reached out and pressed the round play button.

_Beep._

"_Tsukasa it's me Akira. I need to go over the merger contract with you. Call me when you get in."_

_Beep._

_Doumyouji-san this is Kawada Jiinichirou of Kawada Holdings. I'd like to discuss with you your contract with my firm regarding the Spencer account. Feel free to contact me at my office I'll be in town for the next two weeks. _

_Beep. _

_Doumyouji-san…_

Tsukushi's hand froze as the sultry feminine voice filled the room.

_Don't forget we have a date tonight. I look forward to seeing you. As well we will discuss the matter of how to tell your wife the news. Until then._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Click._

Tsukushi remained still for the time. She couldn't move, she couldn't think. So many questions were swirling around in her mind. _Who was that? What did she mean by date? What news did they want to tell her?_

She wasn't aware that Ayumi had walked in until she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mrs. Doumyouji, are you alright?" Ayumi asked her light brown eyes filled with concern.

"Oh yes…"

Ayumi straightened up and smoothed down her skirt. "Well unfortunately Mr. Doumyouji is no longer here. I've been told that he went home an hour ago. He said he was not feeling very well."

Tsukushi nodded her head weakly. She picked up her purse and headed for the door.

"Doumyouji-san? You forgot the bento."

Without turning around Tsukushi replied, "Just throw it away."

On the way home Tsukushi stared blankly out of her window. She shook her head to clear her mind. _Maybe she meant a business date._ She rationalized in her mind._ Tsukasa would not cheat on me. He loves me. He just wouldn't. He wouldn't_—Tsukushi sat straight up in her seat. She banged on the glass separating her from the driver.

"Pull over right now!"

"Yes Mistress."

Jumping out of the car she ran to the café they just passed and hid behind a large flowering plant. Through the leaves she gaped in horror at the sight before her.

Tsukasa was sitting at a table with a woman she didn't recognize. The woman smiled appreciatively at Tsukasa flashing a set of perfect white teeth. Her long dark curls cascaded down her back shimmering in the afternoon light.

The door of the café opened as a few people stepped out. Carried by the wind Tsukushi could hear the sounds of several voices. But through all the noise she could specifically pick out two.

"…you're…wonderful."

"I…thank you…"

"Wait…wife…sees…surprise!"

There was no mistaking it. It was the voice of the woman on the answering machine Tsukushi had heard at Tsukasa's office. She couldn't see them anymore as her vision was obscured by hot tears. Turning away she quickly fled back to the car slamming the door shut.

"Take me home now!" She yelled to the driver.

"Mistress, are you alright?" He asked concern filling his voice.

"I'm fine just go already!"

As the car pulled away from the curb Tsukushi leaned back in her seat hugging her arms tightly. She closed her eyes and choked back a sob.

_Tsukasa how could you? How could you!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Doumyouji-san you're doing very well. You're a wonderful dancer. I'm quite proud actually."

"Well I, it's really all thanks to you. For being patient and all. I know I'm not the best student to work with. So thank you." Tsukasa said sincerely.

Minako waved her hand dismissively "Oh it was my pleasure. I can't wait to hear how your wife will react when she sees you dance! She'll be in for a great surprise!"

Suddenly a chill went up Tsukasa's spine. He turned around just in time to see a black car pull away from the curb. He was filled with a slight feeling of foreboding, but he didn't know why.

_Beep. Beep._

Tsukasa turned back towards Minako who was in the process of turning off her cell phone alarm.

"Oh time really flies, I'm sorry Doumyouji-san but I have still more lessons to teach today." She stood up to take her leave. "Thank you very much for lunch. And happy early Anniversary, your wife will be very happy."

Tsukasa stood up to assist her with her coat. "Thank you."

He escorted her out to her car. Once she was out of sight he called up his driver. He still had some last minute detailing to cover. Like buying Tsukushi a dress for the occasion, finding a suitable restaurant that also had private rooms. He let out a sigh, the list went on.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'_..The effects of visual agnosia can range from—' 4_

_Damn._ Tsukushi thought to herself. She couldn't work like this. No matter how many times she tried to concentrate on grading papers, the words always managed to re-shape themselves into images of Tsukasa and that woman. That scene was burned into her memory and she could do nothing to force it from her mind. Closing her eyes she shook her head. Tears burned at the back of her eyelids. She wiped at her eyes furiously but more continued to leak out of the corners of her eyelids. _That bastard! When he gets home I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!_ It was decided, she was going to come right out and confront him. With that in mind she straightened up.

"Tsukushi, I'm home." She heard Tsukasa's voice enter the room adjacent to the one she was currently in. She could here him shuffling around, putting away his briefcase and his jacket. "Where are you?"

Quickly wiping her face of any remaining traces of moisture, she cleared her throat and said in a calm voice, "I'm in the study!" She prepared herself for what she was going to say bravely looking forward. The door to the study opened. At the sight of Tsukasa's face she quickly lost her nerve and looked down hastily shuffling her papers about.

"Are you busy?" He asked stepping more fully into the room.

Still not meeting his gaze, she merely nodded her head. _Oh no!_ She could feel her eyes misting.

"Well, uh, I just finished up the bulk of my work this afternoon so I'm wondering if you want to go out to lunch tomorrow. I know we haven't done that in a while. I need to talk to you about some things."

"Uh, tomorrow I have a few meetings with the other professor's. And then I have to discuss some papers with a couple of students. So I don't think I can." She carefully looked up.

Tsukasa just nodded his head. He stopped and narrowed his eyes slightly. In three long strides he breached the gap between them. Kneeling in front of her he gently cupped her chin and raised her head up more. Reaching his hand out, he carefully brushed a stray tear off her cheek.

"Is something wrong?" She shook her head, batting his hand away.

"It's just a little dusty in here; I think it's irritating my eyes a little." She smiled weakly at him.

"O.k. but come to bed soon all right?" he leaned forward pressing his lips briefly against hers. She just nodded her head. He stood up and dusted off his pants. Turning towards the door he was about to exit when Tsukushi spoke up.

"Tsukasa where were you today? I came by the office to drop you off a bento but your secretary said you were gone."

Tsukasa froze, hand on the door knob. Gulping he kept a neutral expression on his face as he turned to face her. "I had to go out for a business lunch with the CEO of Kawada Holdings, and then we went to his home to finalize the deal."

"Oh. Good night then."

He smiled. "Good night." As he closed the door behind him, Tsukushi could feel her heart shatter. That was it she realized. If it was nothing he wouldn't have lied to her. Pushing her papers away and stuffing them in her briefcase, she buried her face in her hands and wept silently to herself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Um, Doumyouji-sensei, are you O.k.?" The student hesitantly asked.

Tsukushi snapped out of her reverie and looked at the student before her. For a second she wondered why they were there. She shook her head slightly.

"Um, I'm not feeling very well. I think we should re-schedule our meeting. Is next week good for you?" She asked.

"Oh yes that's fine." Smiling politely the young man stood up and bowed to her. Quickly he exited her office. Once he was gone, Tsukushi let out a groan and rested her head in her hands. She was so tired. Sleeping on a chair was not very comfortable. For two nights Tsukushi had been sleeping in her study at home; she just couldn't face Tsukasa yet. She needed time to compose herself and think of a way to broach the subject. She wasn't going to wait around for Tsukasa to tell her. She'd also been avoiding him. She left early for work in the mornings and when she came home she would lock herself in her study saying she needed to grade mid-term papers. Of course they were finished a long time ago so most of the time was spent pacing back and forth.

Glancing up at her clock she saw that it was already quarter to four. She decided to leave for home early seeing as how she couldn't concentrate with this looming above her head. Packing up her things she left a note for the remaining two students she was supposed to meet with saying she was ill and had to go home.

As she walked down the hallways of the school she waved good bye to some colleagues. As she approached her car she saw a familiar figure leaning against the side. She stopped as she recognized them.

"Hanazawa Rui. What are you doing here?"

Her old friend smiled an enigmatic smile and simply walked over to hug her briefly. "I just came by to give you this." He handed her a small bouquet of bleeding hearts, her favourite flower. "Happy Anniversary."

At the sight of the soft red and white petals, Tsukushi could not hold her tears back any longer. Several fat drops slid across her cheeks hitting the concrete pavement below. Clutching the flowers to her chest she bent her head and wept softly. She looked up when she felt comforting arms encircle her waist. Rui was looking down at her with a gentle smile on his handsome face.

"What's wrong? Did Tsukasa forget?"

She shook her head no. In soft short words she told him about what she saw. After she was done she looked up to see Rui with a thoughtful expression on his face.

_That baka, he's going to ruin things, he should have been more careful. _He thought to himself. Of course he knew what Tsukasa had planned. He was the one who introduced Minako to him. Looking down at Tsukushi's tear stained face; he felt a small tug at his heart. He wanted to tell her it was a misunderstanding but then that would ruin the surprise.

"In your heart do you honestly believe Tsukasa would hurt you? After all you've gone through? Can you doubt him now?"

She lowered her eyes sadly. "I don't know maybe he's finally gotten tired of this old weed."

"Tsukasa tired of the weed? Not likely." He took out his handkerchief and gently wiped away the remaining tears.

"What should I do Hanazawa Rui?" She asked looking meekly up at him.

He smiled that same elusive smile he had first shown her when they were young, and said, "What do you think you should do?"

She paused contemplating his words. Slowly a faint ghost of a smile crept across her face. "I'm going to waltz right up to him, and punch him in the face." Stepping back from him she made her way to her car. She opened the door and looked back at the man who in more ways than one was her savior. "Thank you Rui."

Rui stood there for some time watching Tsukushi's car drive out of the parking lot. "Tsukasa she is going to kick your ass."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Welcome home mistress."

"Happy anniversary mistress."

But Tsukushi ignored the maid's friendly salutations declaring that she needed to find Tsukasa. The maids not used to their mistress having a sharp tongue, quickly scattered to find the master.

Jogging down the hallway, she quickly flung open the doors to their bedroom.

"Tsukasa!" She called. She walked into the center of the room whipping her head around. Empty. Something red caught her eye. Walking towards the bed she discovered a red satin gown spread out. Reaching out she took the delicate material in her hands and held it before her. A knock at the door tore her gaze from it.

"Mistress, Tsukasa-sama is not here. But he left you this message." The maid quickly left quickly after depositing the small white envelope on the table by the door. Placing the dress down, Tsukushi went over to the door and picked up the envelope.

_Tsukushi,_

_Meet me at The Chateau tonight at 6:00 p.m. _

_Tsukasa._

Folding the paper and placing it once more in the envelope, Tsukushi glanced up at the clock on the mantle. It was quarter to five. Closing the door she walked into the bathroom. Stripping quickly she hopped in the tub for a fast shower. She stepped out ten minutes later and stopped in front of the bed. She ran her hand lightly over the soft dress material. _If I'm going to do this I might as well look the part._

She quickly dried off and changed into the dress. She blow dried her hair until it fell like silk across her shoulders. Then she separated the strands into even sections. She carefully looped them around one another and pinned them down creating a low hanging bun at the nape of her neck. The few remaining tendrils of hair, she curled lightly allowing them to frame her face. She applied light makeup on her face. Eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and a light touch of lipstick to match her dress. She carefully dabbed some perfume on her pulse points.

From her closet she chose a pair of red stiletto heels and carefully slipped them on. Straightening up she looked at herself in the mirror. The material felt cool and smooth against her skin, the length of it clung to the curves of her slim figure. It had a slanted cut starting at the knees and gently sloping longer to the middle of her calves from behind. It was held up by two thin straps that crisscrossed in front of her chest and tied in the back. She looked up to check the time and saw it was already quarter to six. She picked up a black purse and one of her nicer dinner jackets and stepped out of her room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where is that woman? I swear she is always trying to make me wait." Tsukasa said impatiently.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she will be here soon enough. For all we know she could be caught in traffic." Minako said reassuringly.

"Maybe." He said with a shake of his head. (A.N. Oooh it rhymes . ) "Thanks for coming on such short notice by the way."

"It's fine. I'm looking forward to seeing your wife's reaction." Tsukasa nodded looking past her.

"Oh she's here. Tsukushi I want you to me—" But Tsukasa couldn't finish his sentence as he suddenly found himself lying on the ground, his cheek smarting from the impact of Tsukushi's fist.

"You bastard!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tsukushi kept glancing at her watch impatiently. It was already 6:10 p.m. leaning forward she rapped on the drivers shoulder asking him to go faster.

She sat back against her seat carefully planning out what she was going to say. She was going to demand an explanation first. Then yell at him and then beat the crap out of him. Good plan. She was too lost in her musings of how to torture the truth out of Tsukasa that she did not notice that they had arrived. She became aware only when the driver asked if she would like to get out. She took his hand and he led her into the restaurant. The maitre d' took her coat and led her into one of their private rooms.

She could feel her heart wrench at the sight of Tsukasa speaking to the woman from the café the other day. Her back was to Tsukushi.

"It's fine. I'm looking forward to seeing your wife's reaction."

"Oh she's here." _Reaction? I'll show you my reaction! _"Tsukushi I want you to me—" She didn't give him a chance to finish as she closed the gap between them and slammed her fist into his face. She watched her eyes livid as he crashed into the ground.

"You bastard!" She yelled. "How dare you try to trick me!"

Tsukasa quickly jumped to his feet. Confusion written all over his face. "You mean you knew?"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out!" Her fists were clenched tight at her sides.

"I thought you would be happy!"

"Happy? How could I be happy?" Tsukushi then turned to the stunned Minako who was still standing still as a rock staring with wide eyes at the scene before her. "And you! You should be ashamed! He's married!"

Minako opened her mouth but no sound came out. She just looked at Tsukushi, her dark eyes wide in bewilderment. Then she looked at Tsukasa, who was silently watching the exchange between the two women. _Ah. I get it._ Without even knowing all the details Minako had a strong suspicion she knew why Tsukushi was upset. She had a sixth sense for those things.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" Tsukushi demanded, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"This is a matter between the two of you. I will take my leave." Quickly she spun around and fled the room.

Tsukushi turned once more to Tsukasa he was looking at the now closed door. And all at once the anger drained from her body, leaving only a feeling of emptiness. Her shoulders drooped and she could feel her eyes begin to mist over with fresh tears.

"How could you Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa had never in his life been more confused. He pulled himself into action when he saw Tsukushi begin to sob. Closing the gap between them he tried to hold her but she pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me!" She cried. She took a step back from him.

Finally he couldn't take it. "I'm sorry! I thought you wanted me to take dance lessons! I didn't know you would be upset! It was Rui's idea!"

"Dance lessons?" She asked shocked.

But he didn't hear her and continued on. "You just sounded so excited and I didn't know what to do for our anniversary and I just wanted you to be pleased. I'm sorry I screwed up again. I'm sorry!" He finally collapsed on the chair curly head in his hands.

For the first time Tsukushi took notice of the room they were in. The hardwood floors were stained a rich brown colour and shone under the soft light of the elegant chandelier. The cream coloured walls were lined with three foot mirrors with a small bell shaped lamp shade in between each. Tsukasa was sitting at the only table in the room located directly under the chandelier. From the size of the room she suspected it was meant to hold more than just one table. Slowly she walked over to him and lifted his head in her hands.

"You were taking dance lessons?" He nodded weakly. "For our anniversary?" Again he nodded confused by her gentle tone. Slowly she smiled and lightly kissed him.

"Thank you."

"Wait a minute, Mr. Hyde. You're…happy?" She nodded slightly. "But then, why did you hit me? Why were you so mad?"

It was Tsukushi's turn to look sorry. She sat down on the chair opposite him. "I…I…um…I thought you were having an affair." She quickly looked away from his astonished eyes. "I know it sounds stupid, but you were coming home so late, your shirts smelled like perfume and when I went to your office one day there was a message from a women telling you not to forget your date together. I didn't know what to think and then I saw you having lunch with that lady the other day when you said you were at a client's house."

Tsukasa just looked at her unsure of what to say. As she was speaking her voice had been getting lower and lower. Without a word he walked over to the far wall and pressed play on the stereo system he had the staff bring in earlier. Music soon filled the room. He turned back to Tsukushi who was still sitting down. He walked over and extended his hand to her.

"Shall we dance?"

He pulled her to her feet and twirled her around. Slowly he guided her through the rumba steps he had learned. Tsukushi was very surprised at how well he moved, and despite the fact that she didn't know the steps when she was in his arms it suddenly didn't matter. As they came to a stop she smiled slyly up at him.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, do you forgive me?"

"Well I don't know, I think I may be scarred for life. And my cheek still throbs." He smiled playfully down at her and laughed as she gently punched his shoulder.

"Why you little—" He cut her off as he pressed his lips to hers. "Octopus head." She finished as he pulled away.

"Happy anniversary."

End

I wanted this to be out by Valentine 's Day but that obviously did not happen…C'est la vie…Happy late Valentine's Day Everyone!

1 The inspiration for this story comes from the trailers of Shall We Dance but I actually wrote this story before watching the movie. I was surprised that it actually had a lot in common with the film. So it's either Shall We Dance is really predictable or the director and I think alike. But just to be safe I do NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY VERSION OF SHALL WE DANCE ENGLISH OR JAPANESE! Ahem cough…Thank you

2 I'm thinking of moves where the male has to stretch their legs out to dip the girl. When I watched the extra's on the DVD of Shall we Dance the one male actor said he popped his groin when practicing the waltz. OUCH! Could you imagine? It's like ok, we're dancing yay! slip Pop Insert random curse word AHHHHHHHHHH!

3 Metro Sexual- a heterosexual male that is very well dressed and pays close attention to their appearance. Or something like that…I don't own a dictionary o.k.? carefully slides her edition of Webster's English dictionary off screen

4 Tsukushi is a university professor. In case people are wondering about Tsukasa and Tsukushi's ages they are 27 and 26 respectfully, so that's 4 years undergrad, they got married after she graduated from university. I hope that works out, my brain is burnt out…calculus + data management is not good…..

Anyways read & review please I'd like to hear what you have to say! Is it good? Bad? Should be burnt? Thrown into a black hole never to be seen or heard from again? (smiles) If you don't like it tell me why but be constructive. Be objective without being nasty! Take specific examples that could use work. I always like to hear feedback good or bad. Hopefully good but yeah…peace!


End file.
